Starfleet Academy Handbook
| reformat = | reprint = | pages=126 | duopages = | ISBN= | printed = | omnibus = | date = | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} Introduction :A noble calling : The Federation's foremost institution : The adventure begins... : ''Welcome to Starfleet Academy : The soul of Starfleet resides in the Academy... where young beings from many worlds are educated and trained to take up their roles in the vast organization that is Starfleet. From across the Federation they come, entranced by a sense of discovery, attracted by the challenge, drawn to the promise of adventure. Here, cadets learn the meaning of the words Honor, Truth, Duty. In the end, they earn the right to call themselves Starfleet officers -- the finest men and women known to history. Now you can enter the Academy and experience for yourself what it takes to become a member of the Federation's elite cadre. : Starfleet Academy includes: : Book One: The Academy Handbook : New character creation rules -- the personality archetype. : Dozens of new traits. : 15 devices used by cadets. : 125 course descriptions from the Academy's curriculum. : Starfleet Academy campus. Visit Kirk Hall and take the Kobayashi Maru test, or study warp dynamics at the Cochrane Building. : Over a dozen characters: Take a class on Klingon physiology with Professor H'okh; go on a field trip to the Sakathean : Burial Mounds with Professor Novakovich; or get some sage advice from Boothby. : Book Two: Narrator's Guide : Advice for Narrators on running an Academy-based series. Now, your Star Trek: The Next Generation games don't have to start with your first tour of duty. : Two complete adventures. : Book Three: The Cadet's Guide to Sector 001 : Detailed description of the Sol system from Pluto Station and the Academy Flight Range to the Martian colonies and New Berlin : Details of Earth, where your cadet will live and work for four years. Drop by Chez Sandrine for a drink, or Sisko's Creole Kitchen for some etouffee (or tube grubs). Take in the sights of San Francisco, London, Paris, and Sydney (to name a few). : Plus two double-sided, full color maps, including the Sol system, the Academy campus, the moon and Mars, and Academy uniforms! Summary Last Unicorn Games RPG, from Starfleet Academy boxed set (1999). References Characters :Amy Beach • Liam Boothby • Ranf Cavic • Sun Chang • Paul Chapman • Chernigov • Davies • Jev Donarra • Zeela Dorrek • George Foster • Chetra Gom • H'okh • Holman • Walter Horne • Marilyn Hoskin • Jovan Dosa • Gerard Lynch • Jeff McAlister • Meyers • Norton • Charles Novakovich • James O'Connel • Brunnel Olafson • Tom Paris • Sandrine • Svet • T'Shanik • Numis Ven • Hans Zakarian Del Aduko • Siggel Akis • Alexander the Great • Val Ambrams • Golin Antos • Nel Apgar • Kenneth Ariel • Isaac Asimov • Arthur Athans • James Audry • Hugh Baringar • Julian Bashir • William Baum • Arthur Bennett • Robert Beymer • Richard Blakemore • Napoléon Bonaparte • Ellia Boran • Vitari Borror • Walter Bothner • Braham • Brakkel • Jessica Brandt • Osdol Bria • Paul Brockelman • Bseiso • Ann Bucklin • Hareen Bukara • Caster • Margaret Chapman • Samuel Chen • V'lan Chiang • Joan Chupp • Chu'zhak • Janine Clark • Zefram Cochrane • Ellen Cohn • Comobreco • Nimas Corfew • Data • Richard Daystrom • Matthew Decker • Pilar de la Torre • Stefan De Maris • Richard Derosiers • Soolin Devim • Arlene DiCassa • Michael Donnelly • Do'Pra'Sol • Droh'vahn • Dunzig • Shara Eman • Rad Eonarra • Jol Erentaro • Sean Finnegan • David Follen • Antos Freil • Neolin Garr • Rachel Garrett • Garth of Izar • Henri Gaudette • Sollen Genor • Paul Genoran • John Gill • Gowron • Gronnin of Tellar • Carol Grove • Noh Hask • Jochen Heisenberg • Homer • Thomas Horne • Devlin Gos • Miyoshi Ikawa • Sally Jacoby • Kathryn Janeway • Molak Je'Tor • Kahless • Richard Kaufmann • John Kayser • Joan Kester • Sara Kester • Kh'ran • Martin Luther King, Jr. • James T. Kirk • Rugera Klein • Vess K'prell • K'Ratak • Ving Kuda • Nina Larson • Thomas Laue • John Levinson • Kojol Lizzel • John Locke • Bruce Maddox • Karl Marx • Nicholas M'butu • McCoullough • William J. Mendel • Karl Mendelson • Joshua Meyrowitz • Angela Ming • Hurran Mirasol • Driad Misk • Barry Moore • Miyamoto Musashi • Bryce Nakagawa • Natusa • Maria Onizuka • Ordin • Martin O'Riley • Matthias Pfau • Jean-Luc Picard • Christopher Pike • Plato • Jonathan R. Pollard • Charles Praxis • Michelle Prentice • Gossella Prim • Vossek Prim • Derisi Quinaire • Dova Rokam • Shara Ruos • Salor • Sarek • Philip Sawyer • Tryla Scott • Rudolph Seitz • J. Marie Sellers • Semek • William Shakespeare • Sharee • Elise Singh • Khan Noonien Singh • Benjamin Sisko • Harvard Sitkoff • Somak • Noonian Soong • Spock • S'ren • Elizabeth Stein-Morrow • Storek • Murray Strauss • Sullos • Stacia Summersworth • Surak • Volrick Tasser • Telek • Gev Thol • Ticc • Chanasi Tiengtrakul • Jin Tilee • T'Lan • T'Lau • Jolavar ab Tokath • Mara Tonn • Toram • Stephen Torosian • William Trainer • Brenda Turgano • T'van • Sun Tzu • Laurel Ulrich • Daniel Urquhart • Janos Van Milner • Trel Varghorne • Ve'dar • Gerran Vey • Alos V'nar • Mellim Vri • Sally Ward • Duane Whittier • Robert Winslow • Clifford Wirth • Elizabeth Witt • Howard R. Wong • Trahn Xian • Kolla Yos • Zervik • Jae O. Zsigray Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • • Phoenix • • • (runabout) • • • Academy trainer craft Locations Cities and planetary locations :Administration Building • Admiral Demaro Building • Angel Falls • Betazed Institute for Historical Preservation • Botellin Center for the Arts • Cambridge University • Chez Sandrine • Christopher • Christopher Pike Building • Drovan Kol Building • Elysium Mons • Emperor Norton's Coffeehouse • Explorer's Hall • Federation Hall • Gagarin Hall • Galileo Observatory • Great Wall of China • Harvard University • Hong Kong • Hyugenstadt • Independence Hall • James T. Kirk Building • Lake Armstrong • Lunadrome • Mars Colony 3 • Marseilles • Montana • Museum of Starfleet History • New Berlin • Olympus Mons • Pacific Ocean • Paris • Rio de Janeiro • Rocky Mountains • Rome • Samuel T. Cogley Library • San Francisco • Smithsonian Institution • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Headquarters • Starfleet Medical Academy • Starfleet Science Institute • Strategic Operations School • Thomas Kendel Building • Titan Space Needle • T'plana-Hath Building • Tranquility Base • Tycho City • University of Betazed • University of Chicago • University of Meezan IV • University of New Paris • University of New Peking • Utopia Planitia • Viking City • Vulcana Regar • Vulcan Historical Museum • Wayfarer Base • Yellowstone Park Outposts and stations :Academy Flight Range • Deep Space 9 • Io Station • Jovian Mining Facility • Jupiter Outpost 92 • Jupiter Station • McKinley Station • Michaelson Gravimetric Array • Mimas Station • Pluto Station • San Francisco Fleet Yards • Saturn Station One • Spacedock One • Starbase 182 • Stickney Campus • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards Planets and planetoids :Alpha Carinae V • Alpha Centauri • Andor • Areolus V • Armus IX • Bajor • Charon • Chia VII • Deimos • Deneb IV • Earth • Ganymede • Io • Jupiter • Janus VI • Ligon II • Luna • Malcor III • Mars • Mimas • Mintaka III • Narendra III • Neptune • Neural V • Phobos • Pluto • Ramalla IV • Relva VII • Rokev III • Saturn • Setlik III • Tantalus V • Uranus • Venus • Vulcan (planet) Stars and systems :Aolian Cluster • Sol system Stellar regions :Romulan Neutral Zone Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Cardassian • El-Aurian • Human • Klingon • Vulcan Areolan • Borg • D'Arsay • Horta • Iconian • Orion • Romulan • Tellarite • Tholian • Ullian States and organizations :Advanced Engineering School • Andorian Military Institute • Daystrom Institute • Dominion • Dytallix Mining Company • Earth Space Force • Federation Council • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Janus Mining Consortium • Klingon Empire • Office of Cadet Assistance • Red Squad • Romulan Star Empire • Seventh Order • Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Medical School • Tellarite Defense Force • Tellarite Mining Company • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Science Academy Other references :Academy Code of Conduct • anthropology • astronomy • astrophysics • The Art of War • Axanar Rebellion • Battle of Cheron • Battle of Dun'veh • Battle of Wolf 359 • Beowulf • Bible • biochemistry • biology • Book of Five Rings • Call of Kahless • chemistry • cortical stimulator • Dance on the Wind • Daystrom Medal for Engineering Excellence • Decoration of Gallantry • delta-wave inducer • D'kurik clan wars • Down the River Light • The Dream of Fire • duranium • dylec memory tent • Earth-Romulan War • Ethics, Sophistry and the Alternate Universe • exoscalpel • The Failings of Military Thought • fizzbin • flight suit • flux generator • genetics • Gettysburg Address • geology • Great Battles in Federation History • Herchfeld's Theory of Technological Progress • Hodgkin's Law • The Hur'q Invasion • hydrology • hyperspanner • I, Robot • Ice and Thunder • immunology • ja'chunq • Kobayashi Maru scenario • latin • The Legalities of Medicine • Legion of Honor • The Light of Alpha III • linguistics • Logic and Tactics • The Logic of Democracy • magnetic probe • Mek'ba • microbiology • multidimensional calculus • multipurpose gravitonic effector • Dunzig's My Enemy, My Ally • oceanography • Omicron Deceleration Effect • On the Logic of the Coridan Admission • philosophy • photonics • physics • Picard Maneuver • Pike Medal of Valor • plasma torch • The Prime Directive and First Contact: Ideals in Conflict • Principles of Robotics • probability mechanics • psychology • quantum fold binoculars • Qur'an • radiation suit • The Republic • The Rise of the Council • Rite of Succession • Roxonian Solar Flare • sociology • Sonchi ceremony • Starfleet Academy Preparatory Program • Starfleet Medal of Honor • survival suit • The Tales of Kor • Tao Te Ching • The Teachings of Surak • The Tears of the Pleiades • temporal mechanics • temporal reversion • terraforming • Time Enough to Heal: The 24th Century Paradox • transporter • transwarp • tritanium • virology • Vulcan language • The Way of the Desert Wind • zoology Appendices Related stories Images External link * category:rPG books